


Pie and More

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Castiel plans something special for Dean’s birthday.





	Pie and More

“Hello?” Dean called, walking down the stairs of the bunker.  There was no response, but he wasn’t all that surprised.  Sam had asked him to go check the PO Box for some book he’d ordered, and since Dean wanted to get out of the house he was more than happy to run an errand for his brother.

He may have even driven Baby around for a little extra time, since he was out.  There was nothing better than one on one time with his best girl.

He dropped the package on the table in the library before flipping through the other envelopes that were in the box.  Most were spam, but Sam absolutely hated it when Dean threw things away without letting him look at them, so Dean stacked them all neatly for his brother to check on later. 

It was only when Dean had settled everything on the table that he realized how quiet the bunker was.  

“Sam?  Cas?” he hollered, starting to wander toward the kitchen.  What were they up to?  He would have thought Sam’d jump out of the shadows to start scouring this new book, with the urgent way he’d pushed Dean out the door earlier.

Now the moose was nowhere to be found.

Dean headed down the hall, the kitchen and a beer at the forefront of his mind.  If the other two weren’t in there, at least he’d have some company in drink form while he looked for them.

Dean froze in his tracks when he got to the door of the kitchen, the picture in front of him completely unexpected.  The lighting was dim, candles around the table and the stovetop light the only lights in the room.

A meal was set up (smelling absolutely divine) on the table: roast, mashed potatoes, some vegetable stuff that Dean had to admit looked kinda good.  There was a bottle of wine next to a bottle of whiskey, as well as a six pack of beer. 

All of that was only half of the surprise, though.  Standing next to the table was Castiel, looking smart in his suit, sans trenchcoat.  He was holding a plate with a piece of pie in his hands, a lit candle stuck in the middle of it.

Dean let out a long breath.

“Happy birthday, Dean,” Castiel said, holding the pie out.  “Come make a wish and blow out your candle.”

Dean chuckled, taking a few steps into the room.  “Aren’t you supposed to have dessert last?” Dean asked, stopping when he was just in front of Castiel.

Castiel shrugged.  “It’s your birthday, and you and I both know you want to eat the pie before dinner.  Why should I deny you that, especially on your birthday?”

He had a point, Dean thought.

He closed his eyes, trying to decide on something to wish for.  An idea popped in his head and he smiled, leaning forward slightly to blow out the candle.

Castiel’s face mirrored Dean’s smile.  They looked at one another for just a minute before Castiel plucked the candle from the pie, putting it in his mouth to lick the cherry flavoring off.  He laid the plate down on top of Dean’s dinner plate and motioned for Dean to sit, but Dean didn’t comply.

Instead of sitting, he grabbed Castiel by the waist and pulled him close, lips meeting in a kiss.  Dean didn’t let it stay chaste for long, desperate to taste the flavor of the pie on Castiel’s tongue. 

Castiel let Dean take the lead, sharing the cherry flavor until all they could taste was each other.  Finally, Dean pulled away and grinned.

“I totally forgot about my birthday,” he admitted, squeezing Castiel’s waist before lowering himself into his spot at the table.  Castiel sat across from him, taking small bits of the food laid out for himself.  Even though Castiel didn’t need to eat, he still liked to appreciate the tastes of human food now and then.

“Well, good thing you have me to remember for you, old man,” Castiel teased.  Dean gave a sound of annoyance around his bite of pie.  Luckily for Castiel, he didn’t try to talk again until he’d swallowed.

“You’re way older than me, who are you calling ‘old man’?” Dean retorted.  Castiel laughed, and the two of them were quiet until Dean finished his pie and Castiel served him his actual dinner.

“I wasn’t sure what you’d like to drink,” Castiel mentioned, nodding to the assortment of beverages.  “Wanted you to have anything you’d like tonight.”

Dean grinned.  “You know the only thing I need is sitting right in front of me.”

Castiel froze.  “The roast?  I mean, I know that this recipe is good, but is it really all you need?”

Dean reached across the table to grab Castiel’s neck, pulling him in for an awkward, reaching kiss.  “You are ridiculous,” he mumbled against Castiel’s lips before pecking him again, “and I love you so much,” another peck and then Dean let him go.  

He was happy to see that Castiel’s cheeks were tinged pink when he sat back in his chair.

They bantered and chatted as they ate (or as Dean ate and Castiel nibbled), never running out of things to say.  That was one thing Dean loved about being with Castiel, he never got bored.  When he remembered to ask where Sam was, Castiel told him that Sam had been in on the surprise dinner plan, getting Dean out of the house with the book-in-the-mailbox ruse before heading out on a salt-and-burn case just a few towns away.

All in all, Castiel made sure that Dean knew they were alone for at least tonight, the bunker all theirs to enjoy.

It was after Castiel served Dean another piece of pie (as his  _after_  dinner dessert) that Castiel stood.  He walked around to stand behind Dean, his fingers finding Dean’s shoulders to massage.  Dean’s eyes closed and he groaned, both from the delicious taste of pie and the incredible rubbing of Castiel’s fingers.  

“You’re the best, babe,” Dean hummed.  Castiel chuckled.

“Are you talking to me or the pie?” Castiel teased.  Dean leaned his head back so he was looking at Castiel upside-down.

“Both,” Dean answered truthfully, grinning.  Castiel swatted his shoulder before pulling Dean’s chair out slightly.  “Huh?” Dean questioned, but Castiel just smiled.

“Keep eating your pie,” Castiel instructed as he kneeled down on the floor between Dean and the table.  Dean scooped another bite onto his fork as Castiel’s hands went to his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them with practiced ease.  Dean hummed around the fork, lifting his hips to help Castiel slide his jeans and underwear down his legs.

“Best birthday ever,” Dean mumbled around his food, his cock bobbing to life as Castiel’s hands rubbed sensually up and down his thighs.  Castiel just smiled at him, nodding toward the pie again before he lowered his face to nuzzle between Dean’s legs.  

The musky scent of Dean invaded Castiel’s nose as he nudged Dean’s cock and balls with his face.  Soon enough, Dean was fully hard and bumping against Castiel’s every move.

Castiel pulled back, watching as Dean scooped another bite of pie onto his fork, eyes slightly hooded.  It was at the exact moment that the fork went into Dean’s mouth that Castiel swallowed his cock, letting the head slide neatly down the tightness of Castiel’s throat.

Dean moaned loudly, all too aware that he was getting two of his very favorite things in the exact same moment: Castiel’s mouth on his cock and delicious pie in his mouth.

He didn’t even have to wait long for his birthday wish to come true, this was the best birthday  _ever_.


End file.
